Ya soshla s uma
by Blue Cinnamon
Summary: Seamus fantasme et il n'est pas le seul... Slash DeanSeamus.


**Auteur** : Blue Cinnamon

**Fanfiction: **Y a soshla s uma

**Thème :** Les personnages secondaires d'Harry Potter

**Spoiler : **Tomes 1 à 6

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning **: Attention fic classé **T**.

**Couple(s) :** Pas de couples en début de one-shot en tout cas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de moi, Blue Cinnamon) :**

_Ce one-shot est petit sorbet à la mangue pour toutes les personnes ayant posté un message pour "To the dancer in the rain". Voilà une autre petite histoire sur Seamus et ses fantasmes ! Celui-ci est à écouter avec la chanson Ya soshla suma des Tatu (on change totalement de registre XD)._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Y a soshla s uma.**

**Dédicaceé à **_Nyo, Neteria, Seydrune, GredW, PapriK, Tit'cerise, Tsuunami, Mambanoir, Kaorulabelle, Owlie Wood, Illythie, lapin bleu sans patte etSheenaBlack_ : merci d'avoirposté pour "To the dancer in the rain". On est toujours récompensé

**Merci à** _Owlie Wood_ pour ses encouragements et sa correction

XXX

Ca y est. Je crois que je bave.

"Seamus ! On part dans cinq minutes !"

Yeurk. L'image de ma mère s'est superposée sur celle des deux russes. Le complexe d'Œdipe, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi….

"J'arrive…"

Je rembobine un peu la cassette vidéo et passe au ralenti la scène torride où les filles s'embrassent sous la pluie. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre violemment.

"Seam- Oh par Merlin, mais que regardes-tu ?"

Aïe.

"Bah, un clip… "

Je peux voir _la veine de la colère_ gonfler sur son front.

"Seamus ! Je ne veux pas de ça sous mon toit ! Je suis absolument contre la pornographie et tu es un enfant, chéri !"

Ma propre veine de la colère gonfle.

"Mais maman, ce n'est qu'un clip. Elles s'embrassent, il y a rien de mal à cela… Et je ne suis pas un enfant : j'ai 17 ans."

"Je ne cautionnerai pas cette image dégradante de la femme !"

Oh non. Elle ne va quand même pas –

"_Accio_ cassette vidéo."

"Maman !"

"_Cracbadaboum_."

La VHS vomit sa bande magnétique sur ma moquette. Je suis écœuré.

"Tu n'as pas à toucher à mes affaires !"

Elle me laisse un regard furieux.

"Seamus, tu n'auras plus la télévision."

Non mais quelle vieille folle !

"Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis majeur !"

"Tu es mineur pour les choses moldues. Qui plus est, tant que tu vivras sous ce toit, tu obéiras aux règles que ton père et moi avons établi."

Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Lui, je l'ai jamais vu dire un mot au-dessus de l'autre. Il frôle l'autisme avec sa passion pour les voiturettes de collection. Ma mère est une dictatrice.

"Je ne veux plus d'exhibition de l'immoralité ici, compris !"

Puritaine en plus.

"Oui, _maman_..."

Mon ton mielleux ne lui plait pas, pas du tout même.

"Bien. Allons-y. Nous devons passer prendre Dean."

Comme chaque année, nous prenons la vieille Fiat pourrie de papa. Je déteste cette caisse. J'abhorre cette odeur de lichen et, surtout, je ne supporte pas de devoir aller à l'arrière. _Parce que je ne veux pas te voir assis à la place du mort, mon Chéri_. Il y a des jours où ma mère ne veut pas comprendre que je grandis. Et il y a des jours tous les jours…

"Nous sommes presque arrivés…"

Elle me lance des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

"Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Tu es ridicule."

Elle freine – non – elle pile à un centimètre de la Jaguar de Mr Thomas. En progrès, je l'avoue. L'année dernière, elle avait réussi à annihiler le massif de roses. Je crois que Dean perd un ou deux kilos à chaque trajet, et ses parents six de plus car ils savent que me mère n'est pas assurée. J'hésite à leur dire qu'elle n'a pas le permis. Après tout, c'est le dernier voyage : nous rentrons en septième année. Ma mère sonne et lance les mêmes phrases-bateaux qu'elle sort chaque année. Vient le tour de Mrs Thomas.

"Oh, Seamus… Tu as tellement… Blondi."

Je continue de bouder. Merde, c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire ? Ma génitrice me donne un coup de coude et je me force à répondre sous le regard amusé de Dean.

"Merci, Mrs Thomas. Il a fait très beau cet été en Irlande, j'en ai bien profité."

Elle aurait aimé dire "grandi" mais ce n'est hélas plus le cas. Je suis sûr que ma mère m'a jeté sortilège -foireux- pour que je ne dépasse pas le mètre soixante-dix.

"Par contre, _toi_, Dean, tu as bien poussé durant les vacances."

Ma propre mère me poignarde dans le dos ! Mrs Thomas me sourit avec pitié.

"Oh, mais je suis certaine que Seamus fera sa poussée de croissance…"

Merci ! Merci ! Je vous aime, Mrs Thomas. Soyez ma Mrs Robinson ! (1)

"Pour cela, si vous saviez ce qu'il faisait avant de venir…"

Noooooooooon ! Pitié, tais-toi ! Maman !

"Il visionnait un clip !"

Dean et sa mère nous regardent sans comprendre.

"Un clip ?"

Pitié _maman_ !

"Un clip où deux collégiennes s'embrassent !"

Dean me fixe bizarrement. Je meurs. Je suis sûr que je saigne du nez tellement je rougis.

"Oh."

Ca y est. Nous sommes tous très mal à l'aise sauf cette harpie qui m'a légué une partie de ses gènes. Le pire, c'est qu'elle a ce petit air outré-blessé-mais-digne que je déteste. Je la déteste !

"Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de vous mettre en route."

Mrs Thomas, vous êtes méga classe ! Je vous aime.

"Oui, vous avez raison."

Le moment des adieux. Je vais me pendre avec les rideaux de mon baldaquin. Dean ne laissera sûrement pas passer ce genre d'humiliation…

"En route, mauvais troupe !"

Le voyage fut un enfer. J'ai tellement rougi que j'en ai les membres engourdis par manque d'irrigation sanguine. Je crois que c'est accentué par la fait que j'ai mis un slip trop petit ce matin. C'était le seul de propre avec le rose. J'ai choisi le trop petit : je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser dès le premier soir devant Dean et les autres. Je hais ma mère. Je hais la couleur rose. Durant toute la route, cette satanée bonne femme a bassiné Dean sur le clip. Combien elle était déçue. Le choc émotionnel. La honte. Et en plus, elle a osé. Bordel ! Elle a osé faire promettre à Dean de lui dire si mon comportement était amoral et/ou vicieux. C'était qu'un putain de clip, bordel ! Un putain de clip ! En arrivant à la gare de Londres, j'attrape mes affaires et je pars à l'avance.

"Seamus, attends-moi !"

Je pénètre la voie 9 ¾ sans l'attendre. Je la DE-TES-TE. Elle me prend par le col.

"Non, mais arrête de faire l'enfant !"

Je prends une inspiration.

"C'est toi qui me traite comme un gosse. Ici, je suis majeur. Tu peux partir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour rentrer dans ce stupide train rouge alors tu peux retourner à la maison pour fouiller ma chambre comme tu le fais si bien chaque année."

Elle pâlit un peu. Je peux faire mieux. Je veux qu'elle ressente ce que j'ai ressenti les _cinq dernières heures_.

"Parce que si tu crois que je vais gentiment te faire coucou quand le train va démarrer tu te trompes. Je vais te dire une chose : grandir c'est voir les défauts de ses parents. Les tiens me donnent envie de vomir."

Je me dégage de sa poigne et monte dans un wagon. En tournant, pour chercher un compartiment, je la vois quitter le quai en courant. La fenêtre est un peu floue. Je m'approche un peu et frotte la vitre. Elle est toujours floue. Je ne me sens pas très bien. La porte coulissante claque dans mon dos. Dean me fixe, désapprobateur.

"Seamus, tu n'aurais pas dû dire cela."

"Cela ne te regarde pas."

Il soupire.

"Dans quel état tu t'es mis…"

"Je vais très bien."

Il grogne et traverse les quelques mètres qui nous séparent. Il est trop grand : je dois lever la tête. Quel connard.

"Tu es au bord des larmes."

J'essaie de lui affirmer le contraire mais je cille trop rapidement. Des traitresses salées s'écoulent sur mes joues.

"Je…"

Ca y est. Je fais ma mauviette. Je suis un puceau de 17 ans qui sanglote car il s'est disputé avec sa mère acariâtre. J'aimerai bien être comme Dean. Le genre de type vraiment cool, beau gosse avec une carrure d'athlète. J'en ai marre d'être une espèce de crevette avec une perruque blonde.

"Il faudra que tu lui écrives."

J'acquiesce en me mouchant. Il est étrange. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. J'ai même plus le droit à une tape virile dans le dos et un "T'inquiète mec !". Même s'il me déboitait systématiquement l'épaule, j'aimais bien moi ! Avec tout ce que je me tripote, je le saurai si j'étais une gonzesse.

"Ca va, tu es tout pâle…"

Non. Là il y a un problème.

"Hermione Granger ! Sors de ce corps !"

Dean a l'air choqué. C'est bien : une fois que l'on a cerné le problème, la guérison est plus rapide.

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

M'enfin, il ne réalise pas ?

"Tu t'es entendu ? C'est quoi ce comportement compréhensif et gentil ?"

Son expression se fige. Oups. J'ai _encore_ oublié la diplomatie.

"Nan mais ce que je veux dire…"

"Ca ira Seamus. Je vais saluer Ron."

Il part. Il m'abandonne… Je voulais lui raconter mes vacances moi ! Il ne se vexait pas comme ça, avant. Heureusement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre peu de temps après. Il revient enf- Ah non. C'est Harry Potter.

"Je peux venir ?"

Je suis un peu étonné. Depuis quand il fait chambre à part avec Ron ?

"Euh. Oui…"

Il s'affale en face de moi.

"J'ai bouffé du Weasley tout l'été, j'ai besoin de voir de nouvelles têtes."

"De nouvelles fesses tu veux dire…"

Il rit franchement et prend une expression déçue et furieuse.

"Mes sombres et libidineux desseins ont été découverts ! Damn !"

Il secoue la tête et continue son trip.

"Je le savais que je devais attendre que tu ailles aux toilettes… Je le savais…"

Dean devient une mauviette et Harry se lance dans l'humour…. Je savais bien que ce slip était trop serré : il bloque ma circulation et le sang irrigue insuffisamment mon cerveau. J'hallucine grave, je dois me déshabiller de toute urgence et rétrécir ce truc.

"Seam', ça va ?... Je déconne tu sais, pas la peine d'ôter ton pantalon…"

Tu t'es jeté dans la fosse aux lions, Potter !

"Oh, Harry ! J'attendais ce moment depuis siiiii longtemps…."

Il ouvre la bouche, horrifié.

"Rhabille-toi !"

Je ricane et m'explique.  
"Mais nan, c'est juste mon slip qui est trop serré."

Il recule sur sa banquette.

"Mais je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas voir _ça_."

Je lui tire la langue. Il fait la moue.

"C'est quoi cette horreur ?"

Je regarde mon slip.

"Bah quoi ?"

Bon je suis tout rouge autour de l'élastique, mais sinon ça va…

"C'est trop laid… Seam', comment peux-tu acheter des horreurs pareilles ?"

Harry Potter est un pervers qui matte les sous-vêtements des autres. Merlin ! Si ça se trouve il lef ait depuis la première année. Eurk.

"C'est ma mère qui les achète."

Il lève un sourcil.

"Pas étant que tu sois toujours célibataire."

Il remue vaguement sa baguette et je me sens plus à l'aise.

"Tu ne m'as pas _abimé_ ? "

Il glousse. Je pouvais desserrer l'élastique moi-même… Une minute, pourquoi je n'y ai pas songé ce matin ? Je suis vraiment le roi des bouseux : à force d'avoir la magie interdite en dehors de Poudlard j'avais oublié que maintenant j'avais le droit…

"Non, elle est toujours aussi petite, t'inquiète."

JE-VAIS-LE-BUTER ! Je me rhabille en vitesse.

"Je n'ai rien de petit !"

Je lui saute dessus, histoire de lui montrer combien mes "petits" poings n'apprécient pas ses remarques.

"Nabot !"

Franchement je suis vexé : ce mec a eu la croissance la plus ridicule de tout le Commonwealth. Heureusement que, à cause d'une tare génétique typiquement anglaise, Harry perd toute sa force physique dès qu'il a un fou rire : je le lamine.

"Espèce de crétin de survivant !"

C'est agaçant de gagner un combat parce que l'adversaire glousse. Cela ôte toute la beauté de la victoire. La porte du wagon s'ouvre violemment.

"Alors Pot-…"

Draco Malfoy ne finit pas sa phrase et avise notre posture. Il faut dire que je suis à moitié allongé sur le héro national et je lui maintiens les bras au-dessus de la tête. Mouahaha : il y a des témoins à mon triomphe. Bon je ne suis pas sûr que Crabbe et Goyle s'en souviendront plus de 5 minutes vu leurs capacités intellectuelles, mais le petit péteux blond…

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Harry – qui ne rit plus du tout – pousse un grognement.

"Et voilà, Seamus, on ne pourra jamais assouvir ton fantasme… Merci Malfoy !"

Excellente la tronche de Malfoy… J'adore le Harry marrant. Je rajoute une couche.

"Bah, je te prendrais au retour, ce n'est pas grave…"

On évite de se regarder pour ne pas rire. Malfoy est outré. Je me lève.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit !"

Harry se redresse et frotte ses poignets en me jetant un regard de travers.

"Oh, laisse tomber."

Le blond décoloré braille de plus belle.

"Vous avez outre passé le règlement. Tu te crois où, Potter ?"

Ce mec est chiant. Apparemment Harry pense la même chose.

"Malfoy…"

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase. Il s'assoit et sort des chocogrenouilles. Miam. Je m'installe à côté de lui en ignorant Malfoy qui s'époumone sur Harry. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Je m'en fiche à un point…

"Totalement irresponsable..."

Tiens j'ai la carte de Catherine de Médicis. Trop fort.

"Exhibition …"

Harry me montre celle des frères Grimm. Il a eu de la chance !

"Potter ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas !"

Harry ne lève même pas la tête et classe sa carte dans sa collection. A bout, Malfoy lui arrache le paquet des mains et y mets le feu. Ca me fait rire.

"Malfoy, va faire ta crise de nerfs ailleurs."

La voix d'Harry est froide et cassante. Le préfet s'en va en fulminant. Moi, je ris toujours.

"Pff, quel branque ce mec…"

Harry me rend mon sourire.

"Il est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Je lui confirme d'un hochement de tête.

"Dean aussi est étrange."

On se regarde et on rit encore. Je scrute Harry solennellement :

"Bienvenu chez toi…"

Le reste du voyage fut très agréable. Nous avons discuté pour la première fois lui et moi. Harry a vu le clip des Tatu. Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle quand je lui ai raconté le "drame" de ce matin. Autant en rire, non ?

"Tu n'es pas en colère que Malfoy ait flambé tes cartes ?"

"Non… Je m'en fiche. Je suis étonné qu'il se soit énervé pour si peu… Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris qu'on blaguait…"

Je contemple un peu le paysage.

"Peut-être qu'il était jaloux…"

Harry ouvre grands yeux.

"Pourquoi ?"

Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui expliquer. Pauvre bébé, il serait traumatisé à vie. La porte du compartiment claque. Dean est là et nous dévisage. Je lui lance un regard mauvais. Même si j'étais bien avec Harry, j'aurai aimé être avec lui ! On ne s'est pas vu des vacances. Quel crétin ce mec.

"Je viens de croiser Malfoy, il raconte partout que vous sortez ensemble."

Harry explose de rire.

"Il est trop stupide."

Il se lève et va – fort probablement – se moquer un peu du nouveau préfet en chef. Dean me fixe. Il y a du reproche dans sa voix.

"Il dit qu'il vous a surpris."

Je me demande si Dean est homophobe. Ce serait tout de même bizarre pour un sorcier. Quoique ses parents sont moldus…

"Oh, on se bagarrait et il est arrivé. Il a piqué une de ces crises, c'était hallucinant."

Dean pousse un soupir et s'assoit.

"J'ai cru que j'allais devoir prévenir ta mère…"

….

…

"Nooon ?"

"Mais non, Seam'. C'est une blague."

Il me surveille du coin de l'œil et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas juste, j'aimerais être sexy moi aussi. La vie craint.

"C'était pas drôle."

Il ricane.

"Ce n'était pas drôle, Dean ! Ca ne l'était _pas du tout_ !"

Merde, je suis sûr que j'ai fait un arrêt !

"Chacun ses frayeurs…"

Je déteste les phrases sibyllines. J'ouvre la bouche mais il me coupe.

"On se prépare, on est arrivé."

Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Je voulais savoir ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il a peur que je sois gay ou bi ? Il veut sortir avec Harry ? Ou le discours de ma mère –que je n'écoutais pas – lui a fait foutu la trouille ? (il y a de quoi, remarque)

Je me prépare en vitesse. Dean pouffe dans mon dos. Une fois dehors, nous montons avec Harry et Neville dans une calèche. Je suis surpris de voir que l'héritier Longbottom n'a plus son bide de femme enceinte. La vie recèle parfois des miracles inexplicables…. Au moment où j'allais m'asseoir à la table des gryffondors, Harry m'arrête l'air surexcité.

"Seamus, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer."

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il a l'air ému…

"A partir de maintenant, c'est toi le plus petit du dortoir…"

…

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon"

Je tombe à genoux et me cache le visage dans les mains.

"Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi ?"

Harry est littéralement lumineux. Je vais le tuer. Je vais lui amputer les jambes et on verra qui sera le plus petit de notre dortoir….

"Seamus, ce n'est pas grave, voyons…"

Dean me remet sur pattes et Neville me tapote de dos en faisant des "allons, allons". Je ne veux pas être un nain. Durant 6 délicieuses années j'ai ri d'Harry. Cela me rassurait de savoir que ce faux héro anglais était un nabot… Je dis faux héro anglais car tout le monde sait que sa mère a des origines irlandaises et qu'il tient d'elle ses étonnantes capacités. Encore des choses que les anglais m'ont volé : ma dignité, la gloire de l'Irlande… Ce n'est pas juste ! J'exige dédommagement. Je m'installe à ma place et fait ce que je sais le mieux faire : bouder.

"Oh, Seamus… "

J'ignore Neville.

"Il n'y a rien qui te ferait plaisir ?"

Va mourir, Weasley !

"Aujourd'hui, Malfoy m'a fait une déclaration d'amour."

J'arrête de contempler mon assiette.

"Sans rire ?"

Ca, c'est humiliant ! Harry glousse.

"Il a vraiment cru qu'on sortait ensemble et, quand je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure pour qu'il arrête de colporter la rumeur, il m'a déclaré sa flamme."

Kya ! Ca c'est un scoop…. Ron est écroulé de rire.

"Tu l'as jeté comme un Malfoy… Je veux dire comme un mal propre, j'espère !"

Ron n'a pas l'humour de ses frères, dommage pour nous.

"Euh… "

On arrête tous de rire.

"Harry ?"

Je ne sais pas si je vais résister à la tête de Ginny Weasley (je la maudis pour être sorti avec Dean et l'avoir balancé comme un vieux machin). Harry rougit considérablement.

"Oh… Ben… Euh… "

Vas-y pleure ! Pleure Ginny ! Je suis tellement content que je me trémousse sur ma chaise.

"Silence ! La répartition va commencer."Hurle soudainement Mac Gonagall.

On subit cette foutue coutume en fixant Harry…. Qui regrette d'avoir trop parlé. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est emporté par sa jubilation !

"Zahi Mohammed."

Vas-y envoie le dans une maison et qu'on sache enfin !

"Serdaigle !"

Le gosse court vers les intellos et nous allons pouvoir dépecer Potter. Enfin.

" Il n'y a rien à dire…."

Sa voix est menaçante, les autres changent de sujet. Mauviettes. Je ricane et passe à l'attaque.

"Pourquoi tu es si rouge ? Tu lui as répondu quoi, _Harry_ ?"

Il me foudroie du regard.

"Patrick Annesley va devenir l'attrapeur d'Ecosse."

J'ouvre le la bouche…

"Non !"

Lavande fronce les sourcils.

"Tu as dit cela à Malfoy ?"

Je pose une main sur mon cœur.

"Non !"

Pas lui ! Pas l'espoir d'Irlande !

"Je veux mourir !"

Hermione soupire. Je crois que je vais rejoindre Ginny Weasley pour pleurer aux toilettes.

"Tu es méchant, Potter…" Grogne mon meilleur ami.

Je veux mourir. Patrick ! Pas ça ! Pas CA ! Les filles essaient de me consoler.

"Seamus, ce n'est pas grave…"

Bordel ! C'est du Quidditch ! C'est MA religion.

"Et si on te disait que le maquillage était interdit ?"

Lavande déglutit.

"Oh, mon pauvre, pauvre chéri…"

Là, elle a compris….

"Mais, quand tu disais que le maquillage est interdit… Ce… ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr ?"

C'est totalement déprimé que je retourne au dortoir après mangé. Je ne vois pas comment remonter la pente. Je ne veux même pas boire un pot avec les mecs dans la salle commune… Enfin… Hé ! Je cours vers l'escalier des filles.

"Lavande, Parvati !"

Je sais que les garçons écoutent mais tant pis.

"Quoi ?"

"Je peux vous demander un service ?"

Elles me regardent avec méfiance.

"Ca me remonterait le moral…"

"Essaie toujours."

"Vous connaissez le clip des Tatu ?"

Lavande pose une main sur sa bouche. J'entends des exclamations étouffées derrière moi.

"Seamus !"

Parvati ne comprend rien, Lavande lui explique à l'oreille.

"Nooon…"

Je rougis mais soutient leur regard.

"C'est hors de question !" Crie Lavande.

"Attends…"

Parvati lui retient le bras et lui murmure un truc à l'oreille. Elles gloussent. Pas bon signe.

"A une condition."

Merci Merlin !

"On s'embrasse si tu embrasses un garçon."

Hein ?

"Noon !"

Ron et les autres éclatent de rire.

"Ah si !"

Elles n'ont pas le droit !

"A moins que tu aies peur…"

On se défie du regard….

"Ok."

Je ne suis pas une mauviette ! Je me retourne.

"Harry ?"

Il semble outré.

"Non ! Et pourquoi moi ?"

Pathétique Potter !

"Tu es gay."

"C'est pas vrai !"

"Donc tu ne veux pas sortir avec Malfoy…"

Harry rougit.

"Je ne veux pas participer à cela…."

Il part se cacher dans le dortoir sous les rires de tout le monde.

"Tssss…. Dean ?"

Mon meilleur ami se fige.

"S'il te plait… Après elles vont s'embrasser…"

Lavande et Parvati, qui semblent trouver le couple Dean/Seamus attrayant, confirment vivement.

"Allez, fais-le !"

Ron encourage Dean sans quitter Lavande du regard. Pervers !

"Un peu de courage …"

Comme un diable à ressorts, Dean bondi de son fauteuil : se faire prier de la sorte par Neville Longbottom heurte son amour propre.

"Toi, vraiment…" Me lance mon ami.

Il s'approche…

"Il faut que ce soit avec la langue !" Miaule Parvati.

Je me sens rougir.

"Ron et Neville vous devez partir ou vous embrasser, sinon ce n'est pas du jeu." Ajoute Lavande.

Les deux garçons échangent un regard puis, après une grimace dégoûtée, vont vers les dortoirs, non sans un coup d'œil vers les filles.

"Allez-y…"

Dean s'approche… Et si j'embrasse mal ? … J'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit… Et lui… Lui est sorti avec plein de filles…. Oh Merlin ! Je ne me suis pas lavé les dents…. Arg. il avance toujours… Il ferme les yeux…

"Iiik…"

Dean ouvre de grands yeux et m'observe.

"C'était quoi ce bruit ?"

"Euh…"

Il soupire et recommence la manœuvre…. Je recule au dernier moment.

"iiiiiiiiik…"

Il a l'air furieux…. J'ai peur ! Parvati et Lavande gloussent. Je veux être dans mon lit.

"Seamus…"

Il soupire encore une fois. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et je fais un tel bon en arrière que je m'étale de tout mon long. Les gloussent de filles résonnent à mes oreilles. Dean fulmine et se dirige vers les escaliers. Je le rattrape et me poste devant lui.

"Attends…"

"Si tu n'es pas capable d'embrasser un garçon ou si tu me trouve repoussant, dis-le…" Murmure-t-il.

Il est trop…

"Euh… c'est pas cela du tout…"

Merde, je suis écarlate.

"J'ai juste peur de mal embrasser…"

Dean paraît surpris… Et totalement soulagé. Il rit doucement. Je me sens ridicule. Merlin envoie-moi un bond coup de foudre et réduit moi en cendres !

"La foudre ne tombera pas, tu sais. "

Il me caresse la joue. Merde, il sait exactement à quoi je pense. Je n'aurai jamais dû lui confier ça. Les filles s'approchent.

"Alors, vous y allez ?"

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'une grande main s'abat sur ma nuque et me plaque contre Dean. Sa bouche est chaude. C'est bizarre. Mais pas désagréable. Il me pince le flan et j'ouvre la bouche pour crier. Le son est étouffé. Il en a profité pour glisser… Oh Merlin !... C'est tellement excitant. Je n'avais pas imaginé que toucher la langue de quelqu'un avec la mienne serait comme ça. On s'arrête, baveux et à bout de souffle. Pas classe.

"Oh, c'était to-rri-de !"

Mes jambes flanches, je m'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main.

"Bon c'est ça nous."

On les regarde se lécher le museau. Le clip était mieux. Le faire était _nettement mieux_. Les filles se séparent.

"Eurk. Je préfère avec un garçon."

Parvati approuve. On monte tous se coucher. Les mecs nous mitraillent de questions. Je suis à côté de la plaque.

"Waouh, cela devait être torride si tu es dans cet état là… Parvarti et Lavande qui s'embrasse."

Je rougis chaque fois que Dean cherche à capter mon attention. Je m'allonge dans mon lit.

"iiiiiiiiimmmm…"

"Seamus, arrête de geindre…" Grogne Ron. "Harry plaisantait : Patrick reste en Irlande."

Depuis le temps, ils se sont habitués à mes bruits étranges. Ce soir c'est "je doute et je déprime.".

"iiiiiiiiimmmm"

"Ouais, ce n'est pas grave si t'es le plus petit." Ajoute Neville.

" Et tu as vu de vrais filles se rouler une pelle !" Continue Ron.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je geints….

"iiiiiiiiimmmm"

"LA FERME !" Hurlent les autres.

Je me tasse dans mon lit et boude. Ce n'est pas de ma faute…. En fait je crois que Merlin a mal compris ma prière de tout à l'heure : il confondu coup de foudre et _coup de foudre_.

"iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Je vais le tuer…"

_J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

XXXX

(1) Mrs Robinson est la femme mariée qui séduit un jeune bachelier dans le Lauréat.

XXXX

Blue Cinnamon

Et un one-shot qui finit bien… Bon Seamus reçoit un cocard mais quand même ! J'ai fait un effort ! C'est pour toutes les lectrices qui se sont plaints. Voici un one-shot où presque tous les garçons sont gays !

Moralité : quand on poste pour les one-shot on a quand même le droit a un chapitre (même si ça n'a rien à voir XD)

Ps : je sais que j'ai du retard pour un point de vue à l'autre... Je m'y suis mise mais je vais pas très vite TT-TT. Ca viendra ! Promis.


End file.
